


Her Life and Her Death: Sneak Peek--BitterSweet

by magicmoon111



Series: Her Life and Her Death AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow Happiness, Jon Snow Pain, i'm evil i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmoon111/pseuds/magicmoon111
Summary: Companion piece to Her Life and Her Death :DHappy Holidays! There was a rumor of a sneak peak, so I decided, why not.>:)





	1. Bitter

“Fake?” he echoed.

 _Fake?_ His mind repeated, trying to understand the word.

He stared at her, taking in her tired face, the deep rings under her eyes. He’d never seen her look so…small. Not even when he’d first seen her, amidst that hostile crowd, all those months ago.

 _Fake_? But that would mean…the implications…

“No,” he breathed, near soundless.

His ears began to ring. A chilling numbness was slowly invading his limbs, beginning at his fingertips and toes, traveling inward gradually until it reached his heart, engulfing the suddenly purposeless organ until he could no longer feel its steady beats.

It must still be working, surely. When he raised his arm, almost in a daze, and touched his fingertips to his neck, he could feel the rapid pulse there.

See, his heart _was_ beating. He was still _alive_.

So then why did it feel like it was gone, torn from his chest by that ugly, _ugly_ word?

She couldn’t be right. _She couldn’t be!_

But those blue, _honest_ eyes were swimming with tears. Her lashes trapped the glittering drops, shimmering in the candlelight.

It was true.

It was _true._

_No. No._

“ _No_!”

The numbness receded so quickly, it was dizzying. Without conscious thought, he turned and _smashed_ his fist into the pale, pink wall. He was just one more supplicant for it to devour, as it had millions before him.

He felt something shatter. She cried out, horrified. “Jon!”

He did it again. And again.

And _again._

The pain felt good. The pain felt _real_.

If he hit this wall hard enough, he _knew_ the destruction would spread and engulf this whole poisonous, treacherous place. All these _monsters_ would die with it.

He did it again, nearly crazed.

And yet, the only damage he did was to himself.

He was aware that she was screaming at him the whole time, begging him to stop. Finally, she threw herself at him, and wrapped her thin arms around his larger one, her hair tickling his skin as she tried to stop him. Briefly, they struggled—he trying to pry her off; she holding on tightly—but he was too shaken to succeed. Finally, slowly, he stilled.

“ _Fake_?” his voice was hoarse, the word torn from him without permission.

She began to sob, quietly, but it was strangely loud in his ringing ears.

He tried to hit the bloody wall again, but she shook her head, clutching his arm tighter, refusing to let go.

Why was she stopping him? _Why_? She should want this place gone even _more_ than he did.

He looked down.  His hand a mess: knuckles raw, his blood dripping onto the floor. He’d done so much damage to it. Could he still wield Dark Sister?

But what did that matter anymore? _What did it matter?_

 _I failed her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/930/949/fb4.gif


	2. Sweet

These were his favourite moments.

He always woke before her, the schedule ingrained in him from years of lessons. He rose with the sun, while she preferred to curl up, hiding under the covers, muttering petulantly when the light hit her lids. Her lashes fluttered, and, as he’d come to expect, she curled in closer to him, hiding her face against his chest, her head a comforting weight on his shoulder.

He raised his free hand—which was usually curled around her waist, holding her close while they slept—and carefully pushed her moonglow hair back, uncovering a face unrivaled by any other. Beauty did not always mean goodness, he knew from experience, but in her case, the outer trappings echoed her heart.

Sweetness and violence.

Mercy and vengeance.

She was a contradiction to him, this woman who scrunched up her nose when woken too early. This woman, whose first interaction with a small, beaten bastard boy had been a declaration that _they would be happy_. This woman, who’d instantly offered him the only things he’d ever wanted: belonging, family, acceptance.

He was awed by her; he’d always been awed.

He watched her, and slowly, her lashes began to flutter, and her mouth twisted in a small pout, nose scrunching.

Gentle amusement filled him.

Her violet eyes opened, dazed for a few moments as she blinked the sleep away, and then she looked up into his face.

It only took a heartbeat for recognition to dawn—sometimes, that instant felt endless—and her instinctive reaction was a sweet, sleepy smile. Her eyes softened when they gazed into his.

“Jon,” she breathed, a gentle exhale, a fragile happiness.

His whole body relaxed, his heart squeezed tightly, so content he was almost terrified. He wondered if there would always be a small part of him that feared their union. He was happy; a rare, precious state.

The world never let him stay that way for long.

She raised her hand, as she always did, and smoothed down the wrinkle between his brows, and then ran her fingertips gently over his frowning lips until they, too, relaxed.

He exhaled. She smiled.

“Good morning,” she murmured, tilting her face up, the familiar, haughty demand in her eyes, a small jest known only to them.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He would never be able to do anything else.

Yes, these were his favourite moments. The small span of time that it was just them, wrapped up safe and happy, before the rest of the world demanded their time.

The early moments when they were just Jon and Daenerys; nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be nice and say these scenes are in chronological order >:)


End file.
